edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cardsknower
Warning You have been making useless edits, and you were given a request to stop cheating for badges and make useful edits. Yet you not only deleted the request but persisted and I've had just about enough of it. If you do not heed the request and continue making useless edits. I will block you from editing for a certain amount of time. This will be your only warning. I already wrote about this on your talk page. I will edit only what is necessary. Read your talk page because I wrote a message. Cardsknower After my blocking expired, I limited my edits and I have edited mostly sentences due to bad grammar or spelling. I have been getting advice from Jspyster on where I should put correct categories on pages. You still call me a badge cheater even though I have not cheated on anything since my blocking. 04:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) A Tip Regarding the "Other" Category I'd just like to remind you that the "other" category is only used for pages that do not have any categories. Please only use it for said situations. Thanks! Jspyster, I want to ask you if there is any way to add categories without cheating my way through achievements? I want to add categories to pages, but doing it the right and legal way. Can you please notify to me an alternative method for me to use so I won't be blocked again like what happened here? Cardsknower 00:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower I also noticed Dr. Angryslacks has still called me a badge cheater even though I have not cheated on anything since you blocked me Jsypster and the blocking expired (I saw it on Shoutbox V.2.1 in the comments parts). Is there anyway you can tell him that I'm not a badge cheater anymore thanks to you?Cardsknower 18:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower Blocked You have been blocked from editing because of your numerous attempts to boost for Category Achievements. Need I remind you that people honestly do not care about wiki achievements. You are not helping the wiki when you add multiple incorrect categories to pages, it only makes it a hassle to clean up for the rest of us. I am very sorry for this, but I have a disability called Asperger's Syndrome (this ISN'T a lie and I should also note to all that disabilities can't be cured. People are born with it and there are alternate solutions to help them try to be normal in the world) and this in turn causes me to be very obsessive about rewards and prizes and stuff. My parents are trying hard to help me remove this urge from my personality. Do not blame me for making this mess. I unintentionally got in here because I was trying to edit something on another wiki and I forgot to log out when I noticed some errors here on this wiki. Because of my disability I have been so obsessed with getting the achievements and I have only a little bit of control over this and that is how this entire mess got started. Please do not remove my way in here by blocking my editing. I don't know what to do here except write on my talk page. Please also don't try to block my editing because of my disability, there are some people in this world that are not normal like you. I have only this to use and nothing else since you blocked me from editing. Please contact my talk page about this so we can settle this. I just want to know where to put the categories on the correct pages, so I don't get blocked again. Cardsknower 17:26, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Cardsknower (P.S. I only just want to edit things important, but I cannot do anything about it with my disability which makes things more difficult for me and so I have been placing worthless categories in the wrong pages and creating big messes on the other pages. It is something natural in me that I have to get used to.) You seem to have a good case, however, I can understand why you were blocked after looking at the evidence. I'm sorry about your unfortunate disability, but you must understand that we often get users who manage to tamper with things just to boost their badges. So it's not wrong for us to have assumed that with you, and if you're telling the truth, you can prove to us that you mean good when your ban expires. All you have to do is edit what you feel is being left out or is inaccurate. Only a week and a half or so, and you can show us. And no, your achievements aren't gone, but I suppose because you're blocked, you just cannot see them. - Thank you Kirkland, but I still have a problem with Dr. Angryslacks. He still thinks I am a big badge cheater, even though I no longer care about the badges anymore nor do I cheat now these days. He has been saying I'm still a badge cheater in his comments in the Shoutbox V.2.1. Cardsknower 18:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower Dude, you can't control what people say. He's inherently suspicious of people who have badge-grabbed, and so are a lot of other people, including me. The best way to prove he's wrong? Edit, and edit well. Categories Reply A few tips for adding correct categories. *The "Items" category should only be used on pages that talk about a small object. *The "Other" category should only be added to pages that don't have any categories. *An remember as long as you see Edd building the machine or claiming that he worked on the machine you are allowed to add the "Edd's Experimental Machines" category. Those are just the main categories that you needed to work on getting right. Re: Page Creation I'll admit it's pretty hard to create a new article on the wiki nowadays considering that an article has been created fro pretty much everything on the show. It would be best that if you do create a new article you must be sure that enough info exists in order to write an article about it. I know that you argue that some pages on this wiki don't belong (i.e. Ed's Lucky Charms) and your right. Your Edd's Labeler is just as important as those other other lesser articles. I pledge my alliance to the cause of keeping this article, just this once. In the future I suggest you help with rewriting other articles that are in need. Just look for the nearest page with a a REWRITE template at the top. You are correct, if a new page lack enough info for it to be notable it will be subject to deletion. As I said before, there's little left in the show to create a page about, on this wiki, that has enough info to fill the content of the article. Again, I suggest you help with improving our current articles. Re: Rank Don't worry about outranking other users on the wiki. The majority of the people here don't even pay attention/care about the leaderboard. Here at the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki we firmly believe that quality comes before quantity. Recent Profile Edits You are not fooling anyone Cardsknower, your recent and repetitive edits to bring quotes onto your userpage strongly suggest you are trying to get an "edit-for-X-amount-of-days" badge. You need to prove that you rightfully deserve these badges, because I simply can not take your word that you have Aspergers. This is from someone who actually has Autism. I am actually autistic, but I have no current interest in the badges for the moment. I may not have the same disability you have, but I am trying to do edits that are not considered cheating or vandalizing. I do have Aspergers though you may not see this through here. My edits have been limited to my userpage since my time on the computer has become more scarce and I have difficulties trying to find any errors on pages with the limited time I have. Please do not blame for editing on my userpage as cheating as I can only use my computer when I have the time to use it.Cardsknower 01:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower Ananasz's Edits During a heated discussion on Ananasz's first blog we came to an agreement that Ananasz is pretty much the only one who is willing to revise all the character bios, this includes removing unnecessary texts if need be. As part of the agreement we admins have promised not to revert any of her edits so long as they are constructive. Re: Mad, Crazy, Times The reason why it was removed from Ed's page but not from the others is because someone hasn't got to it yet. I suppose you can try to add it again if you just reword it so that it sounds more encyclopedic. Congrats! Hey Cardsknower, it's me, Myles. I've noticed your edits are for the better now, and I also wanted to congratulate you for receiving the "Scammer of the Year" badge! I'm not as enthusiastic about receiving awards as you are, but I wasn't even aware of a badge like that. I read it's description on what you must do to receive it, and oh my gosh... You're really persistent on this Wiki and if it means anything, I just wanted to say great job here, and I hope to seeing more of your edits. Marie Page Reply Absolutely; if you see something content-based that you have the authority to fix, don't hesitate to proceed without approval. However, I appreciate you checking in with me first anyway. - Should I place the rewrite category or not on that page because it looks like we need to rewrite that a bit so it is neatened up a bit and like the other character pages.Cardsknower (talk) 02:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower What do you mean by "regular" pages? If you see any pages that need revision, go right on ahead. - I mean about some episode pages that don't have the rewritten category. I think those episode pages' synopsises should be like The Ed-Touchables synopsis and the Nagged to Ed synopsis as they look rewritten enough. The To Sir with Ed page and the Dear Ed page have their synopsises way too short, so I think they have to be rewritten a bit. The Once Upon an Ed page still has fan-based material in the synopsis. What I am actually saying is that the episode pages that don't have a synopsis like the first two episodes or have a too short synopsis should have the rewritten category and we can remove it when the episode's synopsis is like the first two episodes' synopsis. Please reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 17:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Well there are other good models besides the first two episode synopses. But like I said before, if you see something that needs revision, please don't hesitate to revise it. -